


Food

by occasionalphantomfiction (SemiRetiredAuthor)



Series: Phanniemay 2016 [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2016, Phanniemay16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiRetiredAuthor/pseuds/occasionalphantomfiction
Summary: But what happens to all the food during ghost fights?





	Food

“What’s the number now?” Sam asked Tucker from across their booth at the Nasty Burger as the two watched their friend run out of the fast food joint.

“Well, this was $4.50, bringing our grand total up to $326.79,” Tucker replied, picking up Danny’s abandoned Nasty Burger and sliding his untouched cup of soda over to Sam.

“Impressive. I think it’s been at least ten bucks this week so far, and it’s only Thursday,” Sam commented. She turned to her newly acquired soft drink and took a slow sip.

“Let’s see…” Tucker said, picking up his PDA and searching its files. “Here it is! You’re right. He’s at $11.62 for this week already. Oh well, there’s more for me now!” He took the first bite of the burger his friend had left behind.

“Oh, come on!” Danny complained as he walked back in to the Nasty Burger. “You couldn’t wait for like ten minutes before stealing my food? Don’t count that toward the total! My food is still perfectly fine, so you’re the one who forced me to waste it this time, not the ghost.”

He snatched his mostly intact drink back from Sam and began to tell his friends about his most recent fight.


End file.
